Champagne High ::OneShot::
by Midnitewishez
Summary: A Jude and Tommy song fanfic. Song by Sister Hazel.


**Champagne High :One Shot:**

Song by Sister Hazel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Instant Star or Sister Hazel and this song... I own the plot though.**

_**I wasn't looking for a lifetime with you**_

He still remembered the moment she first walked through the doors, with attitude like she owned the place. He was prepared for a teenager, what he got was so much more…

**_And I never thought it would hurt just to hear  
"I do" and "I do"_**

He watched the video every night, sometimes more than once. He couldn't get enough of her in her white wedding dress, she was breathtaking. But his favorite part was the vows; when she confessed undying love and faith, when he confessed undying love and loyalty. They said "I do" and then sealed their promises with a kiss, short and sweet. For those few moments, lasted years; like a star that would never burn out even when it wasn't there anymore…

**_  
And I do a number on myself  
And all that I thought to be_**

He sits in the same chair he sat in for years, looking through the same glass he watched her through for years. Still hoping she'll appear. He listens to her music hoping she'll sing him one last song…

**_And you'll be the one  
That just left me undone  
By my own, hesitation _**

He still blames himself. Can't even look in the mirror anymore. The guilt buried too deep to be saved. He cries when he thinks nobody is watching, he drinks when he thinks nobody is paying attention…

**_and for the million hours that we were  
well I'll smile and remember it all_**

He looks at the pictures surrounding him. Her smiling, her wrapped in his arms, her laughing. He sees the picture of him running after her and the one of when he caught her in his arms; and he smiles sadly. He remembers the moment; he remembers the day… he remembers the pain…

**_then I'll turn and go  
while your story's completed mine is a long way from done_**.

They said it would get easier, that one day the pain wouldn't be so bad. He tried to walk away once, it never worked out he came back. But then, there was always a tomorrow, now, tomorrows already gone…

**_Well I'm on a champagne high  
Where will I be when I stop wondering why  
On a champagne high  
I'd toast to the future but that'd be a lie  
On a champagne high, high_**

Every night he grabbed the colored bottles, brands never mattered, as long as it was strong. Watching the videos, he picked up the bottle and drank deeply. Staring at the pictures covering his wall, he opened another. Then he looked down at the ring lying on the chain and laughed bitterly. He screamed like an animal in pain as he threw the bottle at the wall. It connected with framed vows they made that special day and put on the wall; shattering the glass as it fell to the floor…

**_Spring turned to summer  
But then winter turned to mean_**

It's been two years, and he still drinks. They try to get him to stop; he promises he will, they believed him. Then one day, a stranger said something about her and he put them in the hospital. They tried to send him to rehab, but he didn't care enough to go through with it. There was no reason left for him no matter what they said…

**_The distance seemed right  
At the time it was best - to leave_**

_**And to leave behind  
What I once thought was fine **_

_**And so real - to me  
And while I'm still gone  
On the quest for my song  
I'm at your - celebration **_

He left her once, he shouldn't have, but he did. She didn't understand then, he broke her heart the first time. But he came back. He explained to her, that he loved her and he left for her; but he was back, for good. She cried, happy to finally be whole. She never did see the tears in his eyes when he held her tight every night and day. She saw him cry that fateful day, then later at the celebration of her life, or so they put it. Now she watches him everyday, watches his tears fall from his face…

**_and for the million hours that we were  
well I'll smile and remember it all  
then I'll turn and go  
while your story's completed mine is a long way from done._**

He lies in bed, remembering their nights. She'd laugh at him, then lean over and kiss away his wounded pride. He still feels her breath on his cheek, can feel her body pressed against his. He can still see her sleeping face. Then he sees her again, for the last time. A face so soft and innocent, the picture will never leave his mind. So he cried himself to sleep…

**_Well I'm on a champagne high  
Where will I be when I stop wondering why  
On a champagne high  
I'd toast to the future but that'd be a lie  
On a champagne high, high_**

But he can't sleep, so he pulls out another bottle, desperate not to feel. He drinks and drinks, seeing her every time he swallows another mouthful. He's forced to grab another bottle, hearing her cries ring in his ears. He never notices as today becomes tomorrow, never sees the hope for another day…

**_Your wagons been hitched to a star  
Well now he'll be your thing that's new  
Yeah what little I have you can borrow  
'Cause I'm old and I'm blue..._**

He watches the night sky, knowing she's there somewhere. She went far away, yet never left him. She became his only light in the dark, and he wasn't ready for that light to burn out. She took a piece of him with her, and he broke what was left of her…

**_and for the million hours that we were  
well I'll smile and remember it all  
then I'll turn and go  
while your story's completed mine is a long way from done_**.

The memories came too fast. He watched in horror as that day played out before his eyes. He didn't know why he did what he did. He was scared, he was stupid. She knew the woman meant nothing, but that's why it hurt so much. Tears came fast as she walked away, leaving him in a crumpled mess. He watched her walk out of his life, thinking she'd be back. But then, he got the call. She was driving too fast, she took his car. He knew she couldn't handle the speed, but he let her take those keys. She ended up-side down on the freeway, the car wasn't so bad. They got her out of it before it burst into flames. He got there in time for her last words; "I'll love you, forever and always…" He didn't even have time to say it back. She was gone, but so was the baby. The child he never knew about and would never know. He learned about it too late, he seemed to always be too late. He watched numbly as they lowered her into the ground slowly. He wanted to take it all back… But he couldn't, it was said and done.

**_Well I'm on a champagne high (so high)_**  
**_Where will I be when I stop wondering why  
On a champagne high (so high)  
Toast to the future but that'd be a lie  
On a champagne high  
Where will I be when I stop wondering why  
On a champagne high... high...  
So high so high you left me undone  
so high, so high you left me undone..._**

He couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, only drink. He had stopped caring, had stopped thinking straight. His world was gone. He started taking sleeping pills, but after awhile they stopped working, so he took more, and more. Until one day, he took too many. He welcomed the end with open arms. He saw her standing tall at the end of the light, her hand held out to him. He saw the bundle in her arms and ran. Further and further he ran. Harder and harder, but he never got any closer. He yelled in agony as she faded into the dark. He saw the tear running down her cheek, as one fell down his. Falling to his knees, he watched her vanish, taking the light with her. Waking in a panic, he saw the figure beside him and relaxed. Just a dream.


End file.
